Some objects are identifiable based on a scanning of a barcode or a QR code. The presence of a barcode or a QR code on an object is readily apparent to attract scanning thereof. Barcodes and QR codes often stand out compared to other media that may be present on an object that is identifiable by way of bar code or QR code scanning.